What Are Dreams?
by Nanashichan
Summary: A sweet sap that involves Aragorn and Legolas struggling with their feelings. The song is Dreams by Enya. Please just read and review. Thanks!


What Are Dreams?  
  
  
  
  
  
Hello people. I'm back and here's another short Lord of the Rings fic. I'm trying to work on that chapter fic but I can't seem to get it right. Oh well, I'll get it at some point. As for warnings on this fic, they are sap, tiny bit of angst, and AxL. This can take place anytime in the book so you can choose the place and time. Anyway, enough babbling and onto the story.  
  
  
  
  
  
What Are Dreams?  
  
  
  
Legolas Greenleaf had always been a stoic and quiet elf. He only spoke when it was necessary and had never held interest in holding a relationship with another. /So why do I feel so attracted to Estel?/  
  
Sighing, the blonde archer stood and strode away from the camp, not even bothering to explain his take of leave.  
  
Silver eyes watched silently with concern at the retreating back of the prince.  
  
* * * * *  
  
You're everything my dreams have seen  
  
But, what are dreams?  
  
I'm walking where my dreams have been  
  
But, what are dreams?  
  
* * * * *  
  
Eventually Legolas had found a quiet place on a small cliff that overlooked the expanse of the forest beneath him. Settling near the edge, the elf wistfully stared up into the night sky and began to recite the names of the stars that had been taught to him ever since his childhood. /This would be perfect if Estel were here./  
  
With a sigh, Legolas stood and brushed himself off. As he turned to head back to camp, the archer came face to face with Aragorn. "Estel?! I didn't notice you."  
  
"Well I guess there is a first for everything." Aragorn said with a teasing tone and a hint of a smile.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Can I believe these spells I feel?  
  
I'm wary now  
  
Can I believe, or is this real?  
  
I'm wary now  
  
* * * * *  
  
The two had ventured back to the cliff's edge and now sat in comfortable silence together.  
  
"What troubles you my friend?"  
  
Legolas glanced up in surprise at the sudden question and after a while shook his head. "Do not worry yourself Estel. Tis only a small matter that I can easily remedy myself."  
  
Aragorn sighed and turned his piercing gray eyes to the fair elf beside him. "Somehow I doubt that Legolas. I have known you for too long and you are stubborn when it comes to your emotions. Please, I beg of you, trust me on this matter and tell me what ails you."  
  
/If only it were that easy Estel./ "I cannot. If the right time should ever arise I shall tell you but this is not the right moment." The blonde caught sight of the now brighter sky and stood. "I believe we should hurry back for it is almost day again and we shall need to continue our journey."  
  
Also standing, the Ranger frowned with disapproval at Legolas. "I suppose you are correct and hopefully you shall entrust in me your problems before it is too late." With that Aragorn turned on his heels and left behind the secluded area and Legolas.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Just like some new-born creature, I  
  
What are dreams?  
  
A child in need of love and care  
  
Tell me what, tell me what, are dreams?  
  
* * * * *  
  
The field was thick with Orcs and Legolas' strength was failing and he was an elf. He could only imagine what state the others were in. Slashing through another of the hideous creatures, the blonde elf all the while searched the mass of bodies for any signs of his friends. Legolas' heart incredibly lighter when he spotted Aragorn not a far ways off still fighting the enemy.  
  
Determined to reach his best friend, Legolas hurriedly finished off the few Orcs blocking his path and set on a steady pace toward Aragorn. The emerald-eyed elf had almost reached the Ranger when there was a shout of pain and the next thing Legolas knew, Aragorn had disappeared beneath a swarm of Orcs.  
  
/Oh no! Estel!/ Panic and anger flooded through Legolas and he rushed to his friend's side, cutting the foul creatures away brutally. Under his new burst of will and adrenaline, the Orcs diminished rapidly and as the last one was killed, Legolas dropped his weapon and knelt beside Aragorn, cradling the man's head in his lap. "Estel? Can you hear me, Estel?"  
  
Legolas held his breath, praying for a response and when there came a faint groan, immense relief flashed through his eyes and heart.  
  
"Legolas?"  
  
"Tis I Estel. Don't move for you are greatly injured and I have yet to find any of the others." The elven prince brushed aside some stray bangs and smiled down at the half-closed eyes.  
  
After a moment, Aragorn called out the elf's name again. "Legolas?"  
  
"Yes Estel?"  
  
Aragorn locked gray eyes with emerald and took a deep breath. "Can you tell me now what was bothering you the other day?"  
  
"I—" Studying the other's features intently, Legolas paused and bit his lip nervously. Finally he reached his decision and reluctantly nodded. "Alright, I shall tell you but I must have you promise me that you shall not despise me for my sayings."  
  
"You know that I shall never be able to despise you Legolas. You are my best friend and always shall be." Aragorn frowned when the other shook his head.  
  
"That is what ails me Estel. For we are best friends and yet. . ."  
  
"Yet?" Prompted the injured Ranger.  
  
Drawing strength from the stormy depths, Legolas took a deep breath before continuing. "And yet I want more Estel. I love you."  
  
There was a long silence in which Aragorn took to staring at the blonde archer wide-eyed. It wasn't until Legolas felt that the other was going to reject him that a hand came up and pulled him down to meet Aragorn's lips in a passionate kiss.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Can I believe these spells I feel?  
  
I'm wary now  
  
Can I believe, or is this real?  
  
I'm wary now  
  
* * * * *  
  
"And you know what?" Aragorn whispered when they ended the kiss. "I love you too my prince."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Just like some new-born creature, I  
  
What are dreams?  
  
A child in need of love and care  
  
Tell me what, tell me what, are dreams?  
  
  
  
  
  
The End  
  
  
  
  
  
Taa daa! Yet another short ficcy by yours truly. Well, I hope that this one's okay but please review so that I know if it is or not. I wrote this at two in the morning so there may be editing necessary but oh well here it is. Anyway review and thanks in advance to all that do. Now time for me to catch some Z's. Buh bye everyone! 


End file.
